


Backwoods and Bullfrogs

by sexonastick



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick/pseuds/sexonastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many tales about Idgie Threadgoode about town, and at least some of them are probably true. This is one of the stories that might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwoods and Bullfrogs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written way back in 2004.

Once Idgie got a thing in her head, there wasn't any convincing her of doing it otherwise. For instance, there was a time when she decided to take Ruth out hunting for bullfrogs. Now anybody with a lick of sense would have known that Miss Ruth wasn't exactly the frog hunting type, but you just couldn't reason with this girl.

She said she'd heard it from one of the colored folk that hung out at that bar she was always running off to, down by the river, that a fully grown bullfrog could cure a man of most anything, and it was likely to work double on a woman.

Now obviously that was just horseshit, but Idgie could believe just about anything when she really wanted to. I don't know if she actually told Ruth where they were going or why, but the two of them ended up far enough back in the woods that it began to look like Mississippi swampland. The only thing that was missing were the alligators, and maybe a couple of bullfrogs would've helped, because they definitely weren't seeing any of them as it was.

Idgie tried calling for them, but there isn't a bullfrog alive stupid enough to fall for that. Truth is, Idgie always sounded more like a frog just trying to sing while drunk than she did trying to do an actual impersonation of one, but that's just how those sort of things go.

That night, the both of them came clomping back to the house, mud sticking everywhere and Ruth swearing to high Heaven that she wasn't going to be following Idgie around on another one of these crazy trips again, at least not for a couple of weeks. (When in reality, the both of them wandered off no more than four days later, doing God knows what God knows where.) 

Idgie, she just nodded a few times, filling up an iron tub in the backyard with plenty of water and then just tossing Ruth into it. I don't suppose Ruth saw that one coming.

Just like I don't imagine Idgie expected to be dragged in along with her.


End file.
